


Scientific

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [102]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some briefings are just too boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific

Hobbie shifted in his seat, and tried to push Wes’s hands away.   “Stop it. They’ll notice and we’ll both get in trouble.”

“Sorry Hobbie, but it has already been noticed. Wes, hands to yourself, eyes up front.” Wedge leaned in close so he could speak quietly. “I know this guy is boring, but this is a mandatory briefing. So shut up.”

Wes grumbled but straightened in his seat and made an attempt to appear as though he were paying attention. Wedge was sure it was appearance alone, and that his friend as probably plotting revenge or a prank. He couldn’t tell if Hobbie was listening or if he was sleeping again, but his eyes were closed.

“The trouble twins getting to you, Wedge?” Tycho looked more comfortable than he had the right to be, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to the General at the front of the room either.

“They aren’t the only ones getting to me.” Wedge sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to find a relaxed posture like Tycho’s but not quite getting there. “How do you sit like that in these chairs? My back is going to be killing me later.”

“Practice. We had to go to a lot of these lectures at the Academy; some scientist or senior military officer impressed with themselves and their achievements, talking to a bunch of pilots who didn’t care. Do any of us seem to care about the scientific exploits of fleet command? It isn’t as though he were talking about weapons or explosives.”

“Weapons or explosives would be so much better.” They both looked up at Hobbie’s interjection, “Let’s go get some.”

Wedge snorted, “Go back to sleep, Hobbie, I’ll wake you when this is over and we can let you blow something up in a Sim. I have the feeling that all of the Rogues will feel better if we can shoot something.”


End file.
